fahlcans_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Hunger Games
The Hunger Games 'are an annual event that take place every year during the middle of June, near the summer solstice. So far, there have been 98 Hunger Games, the most recent victor being Robin Mangrove. Notable Games '1st Hunger Games The very first Hunger Games happened sometime after the first rebellion. Nicknamed "the fair games" due to no tribute having prior training, the winner's name has been lost in time, though surviving footage of the games shows that the tribute hailed from District 8. '25th Hunger Games' This was the first quarter quell, where tributes were voted in by the district. The eventual victor of the games from District 5 went on a killing spree of the district citizens for voting them into the games, killing 14 different people with an ax as they slept. This victor was eventually shot to death by peacekeepers. '50th Hunger Games' The second quarter quell had double the tributes. The victor was Haymitch Abernathy, who won using a deflected throwing ax. This was one of the few times a District 12 tribute won a games. '68th Hunger Games' Nicknamed the "Marathon Games", these Hunger Games lasted 31 days, an entire month. Most of the tributes were dead by the 20th day, though it took a tribute from District 4 eleven days to track down and kill the other two tributes who had been hidden the entire games. '74th Hunger Games' These games featured Katniss and Peeta, so called star-crossed lovers. Although they were capitol favorites, this wouldn't save them. Katniss was killed on the fourth day by the careers that Peeta had joined. Eventually Peeta, Glimmer, and Clove were the final three, where the victor Clove turned on her former allies, killing them both to win the games. '75th Hunger Games' The third quarter quell had former victors as tributes. After the games, districts with a small number of victors before hand had one or zero, forcing the capitol to assign a gamemaker to the districts that had no mentors. '90th Hunger Games' A games which were mostly forgotten about, until career tributes won the next 6 consecutive games. These games were won by a tribute from District 10, the final non-career to win until the 98th Games. '91st Hunger Games' These games were won by Phillip Pichler, the eventual bodyguard of Robin Mangrove. These games began the career-tribtue win streak, which had a tribute from 1, 2, or 4 win the games through the 91st - 97th Hunger Games. '98th Hunger Games' The 98th Hunger Games were not too unusual, until they began. A career died in the bloodbath, as the games continued to get more strange. The games were also very long, lasting three weeks before ending, only beaten by the legendary 68th Hunger Games, which lasted a full month. Surprisingly, Robin Mangrove of District 7 won, the first time a non-career had won the games since the 90th Hunger Games. Unknown Games 'The Titus Games' These were named after a certain tribute, Titus of District 6. Titus was at first a bland tribute, being average sized and having no special skills. However, after surviving the bloodbath and 4 days without food, Titus began to lose his mind. He killed an unknown tribute, and ate their body. After doing this to his next two kills, Titus made the final five. However, the capitol didn't like to show such gruesome habits, and after Titus killed another tribute and ate them to the skeleton, they had enough and sent an avalanche to kill him. Titus managed to survive this, though was barely living. Getting to the final three tributes, Titus eventually began to eat himself, and eventually became his own undoing, as he placed 3rd out of 24.